Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is the supervillain dictator of Latveria and the archenemy of the Fantastic Four. History Biography Origin Doctor Doom, the very mention of his name makes lesser men tremble! The brilliant scientist with the iron mask and the twisted brain! Master of science and sorcery, Victor Von Doom is the monarch of Latveria, and the eternal nemesis of the Fantastic Four. Red Rover Doctor Doom ends up capturing Red Hulk when he unknowingly ends up in Latveria as part of Red Hulk's plan to find another location for Devil Dinosaur. Using a larger armor, Doctor Doom ended up siphoning Red Hulk's gamma energy as Devil Dinosaur frees Red Hulk as they escape from Latveria. When Red Hulk and Devil Dinosaur arrive back in Vista Verde, Doctor Doom catches up to them as the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. arrive to join the battle. During the fight, Doctor Doom ends up within the Gamma Base to look for the gamma generator where he encounters Leader who offers to team up with Doctor Doom in exchange for freeing him. Doctor Doom turns down Leader stating that he only teams up with villains on the epic level. With help from Devil Dinosaur, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. disable Doctor Doom's large armor as Hulk sends Doctor Doom flying into the atmosphere. Background Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities * Doctor Doom is a polymath and scientific genius. Throughout most of his publication history, he has been depicted as one of the most intelligent humans in the Marvel Universe. This is shown on many occasions, most famously by actually curing Ben Grimm of his Thing form, which Reed Richards has never repeated. As the absolute monarch of Latveria, Dr. Doom has diplomatic immunity – allowing him to escape prosecution for most of his crimes – and total control of the nation’s natural and technological resources, along with its manpower, economy, and military. * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Agility: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Endurance ''' * '''Flight: * Energy Blasters: ' * '''Energy Lasers: ' * 'Electric Shocks: ' * 'Super-Genius Level Intelligence: ' * '''Sorcery Paraphernalia ' Equipments ' * Doctor Doom's Armoured Suit: Doctor Doom’s armor augments his natural physical strength to superhuman levels, to the point where he is able to hold his own against Hulk in hand-to-hand combat, although he tends to rely on long-range tactics when engaging physically stronger foes. It is also highly resistant to harm, sufficient to withstand blows from Iron Man’s armor.The armor can generate a defensive force field and a lethal electric shock killing anyone who might come in contact with Doctor Doom. The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. * Doombots: Doctor Doom is known for the frequent plot device wherein it is revealed that his actions were actually those of a "Doombot", one of Doctor Doom’s many robot doubles, either working on his behalf or as a result of rogue artificial intelligence. * Rocket Boots: Transportation ' '''Weapons ' * '''Gauntlet Blasters References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Doom * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Doom Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Male